Demonic little Inu
by Amutogirl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go down the well but it didnet take them to the fudel era it took them to some were else a place were demons humans and half demons all get along but what happens when they met a young half demon girl who has the Shikon no tama!Firstry
1. Chapter 1

Amutogirl:Hi this is my 1st fanfic ever so plz dont critesize me im new at this but i have alot of storys to tell and i hope you like them ps i cant spell verey well DISCLAMER: i dout own inuyasha or the carecters or The Power of Love just the plot

"Come on Kagome at this rate narku has the rest of the jewle shareds!"Inuyasha yelled. I'm comin Inuyasha and what am i to you just a jewle detextor huh?Kagome said well about to breck *starts crying*Hey stop with the tears Kagome you dout have to cry for me.'Inuyasha said misunderstandeing.

WHO SAID I'M CRYIN I'M NOT CRYIN!The teen up your mind then and stop naggin me will ya!Inuyasha SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY!Kagome screamed.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(makes 20ft hole)

INUYASHA Come on!Kagome yelled

*both jump in well jump out of well* "huh this is not the fudel era". Kagome said in confusin.

Huh is someone there. asked a unfamiler chileds voice

*screendoor opened and a young girl with a red&whtie kimono on and had a bow and aroow,plus a sword that was made from a fang.

appered she looked as if she was a human long curly black hair,tan skin,human ears,but something was strange about her golden eyes they looked like a demons,she had claws and fangs as well,yet she looked as if she was 8 years old. *

The girl looked at the human girl and then looked at the half demon yet she hadent seen his ears but she did see that inuyasha had white hair yet he looked like a mere teenager and then she realized that inuyasha was a demon why you ask she saw his claws.

Human get back the girl yelled*grabs Kagomes hand pulls Kagome behind her and shoots inuyasha in the arm*

Amutogirl: sorry but its a clify so will inuyasha be okay who is that young demon prist looking girl and what is this place?Find out next time on Demonic little Inu!

*ending song*

there comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun.

You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side, In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

(Music Solo)

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)

In the Power of Love,

The Power of Love.

Stand by my side,

There's nothing to hide,

Together we'll fight till the end.

Take hold of my hand,

And you'll understand,

What it trully means to be friends.

You've got to believe,

(You've got to believe)

In the Power of Love,

In the Power of Love,

The Power of Love!


	2. Inu and 2 Inuyasha!

Amutogirl:Hi this is my 1st fanfic ever so plz dont critesize me im new at this but i have alot of storys to tell and i hope you like them ps i cant spell verey well DISCLAMER: i dout own inuyasha or the carecters just the plot

HEY WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!A demon** soudent be in the well unless they seek the jewle and must be killed at once!said the you only have 1 airow and used it so haha!braged inuyasha.*the girl grabs kagome and runs off*Hey were do you think your goin you cowred!inuyasha said while follweing IN THE WELL DEMON IN THE WELL!shoued the did you say Inu!*a man that looks just like inuyasha appred*inuyasha stoped in shock wat the...inuyasha thout.*inuyasha jumped to the man and yelled who the hell are you and why the hell do you look like me!*Oh i didnet know this was gona the LOOK OUT!Kagome ?inu -yasha said while turning OF HELL!said the girl while puting her blade in the the erath started to crack and glow a blood red coler inuyasha hadent noticed but it was sucking him in to the glow because he was think what is that girl doing who is she and how is she doing this what a sec that girl shes a demon wait no she cant be she ran from me so she cant be a demon unless she a half de-Inuyasha whet back to realiy when he felt a pain in his HELL THIS THING IS SUCKEN ME IN!inuyasha you just noticed that now...wow your dumber than i thout i would think that a demon would know when they were about to the little girl with a sly smile on her face and had fire in her honey eyes as is if she didnet care if a millon demons YOU LITTLE WHENCH COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!NO WAY IN HELL BUT I COULD LET YOU COME UP AND FIGHT ME DEAL HALF BREED! **

**said the BUT IM WARNEN YA UR DIGIN UR OWN GRAVE KID!Inuyasha yelled the girl just smriked and sheted her blade the earth turned back to normel as if it never happened all right kid time to die!said go to hell you shwin!scremed the unsheted there baldes and the baldes transformed in to a laghed huh why the hell are you gigglin shut up and fight you mut dog! yelled the girl fine WIND SCAR!AHHHH**

**to be continued**

**Amutogirl:ya i know it is short and a clify when it was geting to the good part but next chap will be longer and we will have 2 gussed stars so yay Amuto-chan out peace!**

Amutogirl:


	3. Inu's quest

**Me:Yo its me Amutogirl sorry i haven't updated in so long i was moving and yeah...**

**Shippo:When do me and the others come in?**

**Me:S-S-Shippo!*has hearts in eyes*what are you doing here?**

**Shippo:You dont remember you e-mailed me,and Sango to come to the studio today.**

**Me:Oh i totally forgot i was so busy fliping out about my huge math test that i forgot haha.**

**Shippo:You hate math don't you?**

**Me:Yup.**

**Sango:Sorry i'm late.**

**Me:Thats ok oh and by the way readers Inu is me in half-demon form kay.**

**Sango:But you two look nothing alike the only thing you have in common is your **height and shippo is taller than you.

Me:Ugh*rock falls on head it says mouse in jappanese passes out because of it*

Shippo:Ahh!Are you okay?

Sango:Umm i think she's dead.

Shippo:Maybe...i'll go get Miroko just to make sure.

Me:I'm up!

Shippo:You really hate Miroko dont you.

Me:Huh what do you mean?

Shippo:#1:You didn't e-mail him to come #2:When i said i'll go get him you wake up.

Me:I have a reason for that!

Shippo:And what is that?

Me:B-B-Because he's a pervert!

Sango:I thought you would say that

Shippo:um guys can we get on with the show the people are waiting.

Me:Huh oh i totally forgot!Thank you Shippo you're always there when i need you!

Shippo:Um your welcome?

Me:Opening song please.

Darkness of white you can

thou-

Me:It was a joke! Demonic little Inu in 3...2..1 GO!

Inu's prov:

I thougt he used the wind scar but it was my father whom used it but why _i'm_ the one who wants to fight the demon.

Stop this now!Father who might you be hmm?asked the demon man i thought there was more to a demon than fangs and claws but...maybe i could see the rest of him if his in light but where is light?

I'm you of says in a calm tone.

WHAT!The demon and i say at the very same time.B-B-But how!I ask still in shock.

Well its hard to tell but i can tell you that the two people here are Inuyasha and tells me.

Inuyasha and Kagome but mom's name is Kagome and your name is Inuyasha father.I say.

Yes Inu but the two of them are your mother and i from the said he had planed this didn't he.

No way that means your us from the the never fhineshed.

(sorry i cant spell)

come inside i'll tell you everything that said.

*in the house*

Wow me and inuyasha both have dog ears wow

So what happened why didn't the well take us to the past?Kagome asked.I dont told us.

You dont know what do ya mean you dont know you said you would tell us what happened!Inuyasha yelled.

Thats because it will mess up time so its better you find out on your own and to do that you must go back in to the well Inu will go with you she will help you on your quest .Father tells them

What but dad!I .He sir.I say why do i have to go i mean im just a little kid.

Ok it'll be other kid in the group.

Inu goined your party

(Haha i just had to do that)

*at the well*

I cangaed in to a white short sleved kimono that gos to my knees with a red dragon on it.

Do i have to go?I dad said you have to come with us so come told me.

O-Ok.I say still kid its to late to chicken out so lets garbed me by my waste and kagome,inuyasha,and i went in to the well

And so our story begains.

Me:Shippo and the others shall be in the next chap.

Shippo:YES!

Me:Sango disclamer

Sango:Amutogirl owns the plot but dose not own Inuyasha

Shippo:the one who dose own Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi.

Everyone:RATE&REVIWE


End file.
